1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ladder base plate apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing an anchoring member for positioning a ladder thereon to prevent slippage of the ladder in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positioning of ladders to various underlying surfaces is frequently a hazardous and speculative procedure. Various structure is utilized in the prior art to position and anchor such ladders, but such structure is typically integral with a ladder organization or is of a cumbersome nature is minimize its usage. Such structures are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,703 to Wilke wherein a platform is pivotally mounted to a lower terminal end of ladder rungs in a fixed relationship to provide an enlarged platform for support of the associated ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,576 to Jones, et al. sets forth a safety ladder wherein the lower terminal ends of the legs include sockets for receiving the ladder legs, and the sockets include projections for projection into an underlying ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,474 to Magoon sets forth a ladder foot structure wherein projecting spikes are mounted to lower terminal ends of the ladder legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,250 to Marish sets forth a ladder stop wherein projection structure is provided to hingedly receive lower terminal ends of ladder legs, wherein the projection structure is arranged for projection into an underlying ground surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ladder base plate apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an anchor surface for a ladder and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.